The present invention relates generally to an illuminated display, and more particularly, to a fiber-optic lighting display. The present invention will be described primarily with regard to a fiber-optic floor lighting display. However, it should be recognized that the present invention is equally applicable to a lighting display for a wall, a ceiling, or any other similar type of architectural structure.
In general, fiber-optic lighting works by propagating light along an optical fiber. Other common names for an optical fiber include an optical waveguide, a light pipe, or a light guide. One end of the optical fiber receives light from a light source such as an illuminator. After the light enters the optical fiber, the optical fiber transmits the light along its length by internal reflection. The light then emerges from the other end of the optical fiber with only minimal loss.
Optical fibers are available in a variety of materials including plastic, glass, and combinations of these materials. Some variables considered in selecting the appropriate material include attenuation, bandwidth, the numerical aperture, the dimensions of the optical fiber, the desired flexibility of the optical fiber, the need to terminate the optical fiber in the field, the interface between the optical fiber and the light source, and the power and features of the light source. As compared to glass optical fibers, plastic optical fibers are generally more durable and lighter in weight. Moreover, plastic optical fibers may have a smaller bend radius than glass optical fibers, and plastic optical fibers may be more easily cut and terminated in the field than glass optical fibers.
A fiber-optic cable may include one or more optical fibers. If a fiber-optic cable includes a plurality of optical fibers, the optical fibers may be grouped into one or more fiber bundles. In addition, a fiber-optic cable may include an outer sheathing or jacket which protects the one or more optical fibers.
A number of illuminators are commercially available for specifically producing fiber-optic illumination. Although the light source may be any source adapted to project light into an optical fiber, commercial illuminators may use a reflector to efficiently focus light into an end of an optical fiber. In addition, commercial illuminators are available in different lamp types, lamp intensities, and color temperatures. In particular, metal halide lamps, quartz-halogen lamps, and tungsten-halogen lamps are three popular types of lamps for commercial illuminators. Moreover, commercial illuminators may be equipped with color-change wheels, remote controls, computerized controls, dimmers, infrared wavelength filters, and ultraviolet wavelength filters.
A preferred embodiment of the lighting display of the present invention comprises an icon, an interface, a light source, and a fiber-optic cable. The icon has a top and a bottom, and it is adapted to transmit light. The interface is also adapted to transmit light. The interface has a top and a bottom, and the top of the interface is secured to the bottom of the icon. The fiber-optic cable has at least one optical fiber. The at least one optical fiber has an entry end and an exit end. The entry end of the at least one optical fiber is adapted to receive light from the light source. On the other hand, the exit end of the at least one optical fiber is secured to the bottom of the interface. The exit end of the at least one optical fiber is adapted to project light from the light source through the interface and the icon.